Over 20,000 cases of ovarian cancer are diagnosed in the United States each year. Although the use of chemotherapy has produced response rates of 60-90 percent, the majority of women with advanced ovarian cancer die of progressive disease. Laboratory research has shown the use of hyperthermia can enhance the anticancer effects of carboplatin. In addition, these studies suggest that hyperthermia (WBH) can reduce side-effects and overcome cancer cell resistance to this drug. This is the first step in establishing the value of this new therapy.